Creature's and time travel
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Everyone in the school has tried to protect Harry from Dumbledore and his lions but could it difficult, so what could the sorting hat do? Founder's era, SubmissiveCreatureHarry/DomMale, yaoi with Dumbledore and Gryffindor student's bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything!**

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

**Voldemort is dead in this fic, Harry kills him in the MOM battle, this fic is nothing to do with Voldemort and his Death Eaters though they might get mentioned at one point or another.**

**And thanks to YamiRyo for agreeing to be my beta for this fic!  
**

Life for Harry Potter had not been easy by any amount. His parent's died protecting him with their life, so he was sent to live with his relatives only to find that they were abusive. At the age of eleven Harry found out that he was a wizard and was soon sorted into Gryffindor…but that was when the problems started.

*****Flashback*****

"Slytherin!" Cried the sorting hat much to the shock of everyone in the Great Hall.

As Harry stood up and was about to take the sorting hat of Headmaster Dumbledore's voice echoed though out the Great Hall.

"Sorting Hat, I think you may have the wrong house for Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as he sent a look to the sorting hat.

Inside his head the Harry could hear the sorting hat's mutterings:

'Stupid old coot, can't he see that the bat in the snake den would be the best for this boy? Hasn't the old man thought about the boy's creature inheritance, I'm not happy about this at all! Not one bit!'

"Sorting Hat," Dumbledore said with more steal to his voice. He didn't notice everyone in the Great Hall, except the Gryffindor's, glaring at him.

'I am sorry my boy, I promise to find a way to save you somehow' the sorting hat whispered into his ear and then called out "Gryffindor!"

As Harry removed the sorting hat and went to sit at Gryffindor table, only the Headmaster and the Gryffindor was clapping, everyone else was too busy glaring at the Headmaster who just sat there with a smug look on his face ignoring everyone else.

*****End of Flash Back*****

From that moment on Harry was forced to do these little training tasks for the Headmaster, each year they got harder and harder. As Harry went though his year's at Hogwarts everyone and anyone who wasn't a Gryffindor did their best to help Harry have a break from the Headmaster and the Gryffindor's but these rest bits couldn't be for long.

*****Flash Back*****

"Hey Harry,"

Looking up quickly to where the voice came from, Harry was realized to find that it wasn't the ones he was trying to get away from.

"Hey Draco, how are you?" Harry asked with a small smile, he enjoyed Hogwarts just not having to be in Gryffindor.

"I'm fine thanks but were all worried about you, it's getting close to your sixteenth birthday and as you're a submissive we know it's going to be hell for you," Draco said as he looked at his friend's pale and tired face.

"I'll be fine Draco," Harry said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know your strong Harry but that doesn't stop all of us from worrying about you having to deal with those lions or the old goat." Draco told him softly.

*****End of Flash Back*****

It had turned out that Draco had been right, once he had returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year it had been hell. With his now submissive creature inheritance, which was that of an elf phoenix, Harry found himself being bossed around more and more by the Gryffindor's as though he were some animal who had a mental disability or something, couldn't they understand that he really needed to find his mate? Also, why wouldn't Dumbledore allow him to follow his creature side? Why did he have to keep his wings out but everything else hidden?

*****Flash Back*****

"Harry. You. Will. Sit. Here," Ron said to Harry as he did big arm movements with every word.

"I understand you perfectly Ron and you don't have to talk to me like that," Harry said, he just wanted to find his mate.

"Well. Done," Seamus said as he tried to pet Harry's wings.

Before he could Cho Chang spoke "Don't you know that he doesn't like his wings being touched."

"Shut up Chang," Hermione said with a glare "His just a filthy creature now so why would we treat him like a human?"

*****End of Flash Back*****

It had been going on like this now for the past couple of months and it's was now November. Both students and staff could see that Harry not having his dominate mate with him was taking its toll and even though they was still looking for Harry's mate without the Headmaster or any of the Gryffindor's knowledge it didn't help much.

As mid November came around they were slowly giving up hope of ever finding Harry's mate and saving Harry, it was in the middle of November that hope came to them all but the Headmaster and the Gryffindor's.

*****Present time or Normal POV*****

"Now then, let's have our breakfast and we can be off to classes," Dumbledore said after his morning announcements.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Fawkes flamed into the Great Hall with the sorting hat in his beak.

"For too long have you manipulated these people Dumbledore, you and your Gryffindor's have ruled this school for far too long…Hogwarts and its inhabitantes have agreed with me and this course of action, so mote it be."

"But sorting hat I don't think-" Dumbledore started but was cut off by the sorting hat.

"Exactly Dumbledore, you don't think. May what I'm about to do teach you the error of your ways and set you free!"

With that said the sorting hat grew brighter and brighter until the light from the sorting hat covered the Great Hall. After a few minutes as the teachers gathered the students together in the middle of the Great Hall, the light disappeared only for them to come face to face with the founder's of Hogwarts themselves.

**To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything!**

**Chapter 2**

**I'm shocked at how many people liked the first chapter of this fic, so I'm a bit worried that I might let you down with this chapter! I really hope I don't!**

The light disappeared only for them to come face to face with the founder's of Hogwarts themselves.

"It seems Thomas has finally lost it with you people," A man with red and gold robes said with a dark look at the new comers.

"It's a good job that we did the spell on Thomas, letting us see everything no matter the era or time," The woman with yellow and black robes voiced.

"Now then, before this turns into a duel could we please take this somewhere more private?" A woman wearing a blue and bronze robes asked.

"A duel better not break out! Just think of all the injuries!" The woman with a yellow and black robe on said.

"I don't know, from what Thomas has shown us I say that we kill a few people and place the boy away from these future lions and Headmaster....if you can call a human goat a Headmaster that is," A man in green and silver robes spoke up as he glared at Dumbledore and the future Gryffindor's.

Slowly the group of time travel's stood up and looked around, there were student's sitting at the house tables looking at them in a mixture of confusion and disgust. No one in the group recognized any of them.

"Potter," The green and silver robed man said in a tone very much like Snape. "You know what to do."

A boy from the table that had a snake banner above it stood up and slowly walked towards them with the grace of an unearthly being. The boy was about six foot tall with raven black hair with some multicoloured streaks in it and blue eyes that shown like jewels. He also had pointed ears much like Harry's.

This 'Potter' boy walked up to Harry and gently led him out of the room.

"Bring him back!" Draco Malfoy yelled angrily as the door to the Great Hall was closed behind them. "Who do you think you are taking Harry away from us like that!"

Dumbledore was slowly losing it "Yes, who do you think you are? I demand-"

"Who do we think we are? Who do you think YOU are to be talking to us like this?" The red and gold robed man roared at Dumbledore much like a lion.

Dumbledore answered the question arrogantly, ignoring the anger from the four people in front of him and his staff/students "I am Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster and I'm also the-"

"You are a stupid old man, we didn't ask for your titles, only your name," The blue and bronze robed woman snapped.

"It seems that the 'Headmaster' and the future Gryffindor's are incapable of meaningful thought, Ro," The silver and green robed man said with a glare.

While Dumbledore was arguing with these people and the Gryffindor's were backing up Dumbledore, the rest of the future students and staff had looked at the four people standing in front of them and had worked out who they were, meaning that they was enjoying watching Dumbledore and the Gryffindor's make fools of themselves, payback was good.

"Just who are _you_?" Dumbledore asked angrily as he lost the normal twinkle in his eyes and glared outright at the four people.

"The sorting hat was right, you really are stupid," The woman muttered to herself. "I am Rowan Ravenclaw."

Dumbledore then went very pale as it hit him, "Then you (pointing at the yellow and black robed woman) are Helga Hufflepuff, and you (pointing at the silver and green robed man) are Salazar Slytheirn and then that would make you (pointing to the gold and red robed man) Godric Gryffindor."

"It took him long enough to work it out," Slytherin muttered as he walked out of the Great Hall in the classic Snape fashion.

"Now then, what should we do with you all?" Gryffindor asked with an evil look on his face.

The group of time travels looked around for help only to find the students, other staff and the females of the founders giving them the same look.

"Let's begin shall we?" Ravenclaw asked holding up her wand.

*****With Harry and 'Potter'*****

Harry found himself trusting this older boy as he was led up to the second floor of the school. Looking around Harry noticed that Hogwarts hadn't changed much, just a few new paintings and cosmetic jobs. A polite cough broke Harry out of his thoughts.

Looking at the boy who had brought him here, Harry couldn't help but wonder why he had followed this boy who seemed to have the same last name as him and had very similar creature looks about him. He was going to get answers if it was the last thing he did, though with how much better he had been feeling since he had gotten to the past Harry felt that it wouldn't be the last thing he did.

Following 'Potter' into the room after 'Potter' had said the password (something to do with how much Dumbledore and the future Gryffindor's where in trouble) to the lady sitting in the painting that looked a lot like someone Harry had seen a painting of in his Godfather's old house. They walked into the room only to find it to be a private suit rather than a single room.

'Potter' closed the door and went to a chest of drawers and looked though them until he had found what he was looking for.

When 'Potter' spoke, it was a mixture of Malfoy's aristocratic voice and something that he could imagine his dad having. "These will fit you better once we get those awful spells off of you, now go and shower and we'll sort you right out Hatchling."

"W-what do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion, what did this boy call him 'hatchling' for and what in Merlin's name was going on?

"We are going to remove those spells that the old lemon goat has placed on you," Came Slytheirn's voice, Harry almost felt his knees go weak as Slytheirn spoke his voice like pure seduction. "After we have sorted you out and taken care of your injures we will be introducing you to your fellow nest mates."

"My nest mates?" Harry asked in shock turning to face Salazar Slytherin himself, did this man know what he was? "How do you know what I am? The Headmaster said that-"

Slytherin swiftly kissed Harry on the lips, perhaps a little longer and more thoroughly than necissary turning Harry's knees to jelly and making Slytherin hold him up, not that he minded. "Now that I've got you to shut up, yes I know, we all know and know this, a beautiful creature like yourself should of had to go through what you did," Slytherin leaned in close until their noses were just touching. "I won't let anything bad happen to such a beautiful creature as yourself."

**To be continued?**

**I have fallen out of my chair at how many people have read, reviewed and alerted this fic! I would just like to say thank you to you all and I hope that I haven't let you down with this chapter! If you want to see anything happen then please say so in your review or PM me and I'll do my very best to make it happen, no matter if I have to write a new fic or put your idea in another fic or something.**


	3. The REAL Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything!**

**Chapter 3**

**I'll keep going at this fic until its completed or you don't like it then! Tell me NICELY if I've done something stupid and me and my beta hasn't sorted it out and I'll make sure not to do it again!**

**Sorry about last chapter's cliff hanger but if that was your reaction your going to hate me with these cliff hangers of sorts!**

"Now that I've gotten you to shut up, yes I know, we all know and know this, a beautiful creature like yourself should not of had to go through what you did," Slytherin leaned in close until their noses were just touching. "I won't let anything bad happen to a beautiful creature such as yourself."

"A creature like myself?" Harry asked as he slowly backed up with his face getting redder by the second.

"Yes, so you better take your clothes off and get onto that bed," Slytherin said casually which caused Harry to almost lose his footing.

"WHAT?" Harry asked in shock as 'Potter' was smiling evilly near the chest of draws.

"When I came in you were just about to get into some proper clothes, but I think we'll remove the spell's on you first, then let you have a bath and put some new clothes on. Why? What did you think I meant?" Slytherin asked with a raised eyebrow knowing full-well what he had made the sweet creature think.

"Alright alright, let's get you all sorted out nestling, I believe my family wants to meet you as soon as they can, without the glamour's which Lady Hufflepuff will be removing with her knowledge of healing and charms," 'Potter' said, coming in to save the poor flustered Harry.

"I'll go and get Lady Hufflepuff for you," Slytheirn said with one last smouldering look at Harry as he walked of the room.

"R~~ight, so what's this about you being called 'Potter'?" Harry asked trying to salvage some dignity as the boy pulled back the bed covers and placed the new clothes on the bedside table.

"Potter is my second name, my first name is Charles," 'Potter', now Charles said with a small smile. "I'm you're ancestor hatchling."

"We're family?" Harry asked with wide eyes causing Charles to laugh.

"The family is at Potter manor. Because of the sorting hat we knew you would be coming and Mother felt that all of us being here as soon as you arrived would be too much for you," Charles said with a kind smile as he led Harry to the bed and moved to start undressing Harry when...

"What do you think you are doing!" Harry yelled as he backed away from Charles quickly.

"Helping to get you undressed for Lady Hufflepuff, or have you forgotten?" Charles said with a pointed look.

"I can get undressed myself thank you very much!" Harry said with his head held high though it didn't work to hide his blush.

Charles watched in amusement as his future relative got undressed (leaving his underwear on) and hid under the sheets, sadly though he had to pop the nestlings cute little modestly bubble. "Hatchling, you do know that you'll have to be _naked_ on the bed without any covers over you don't you?"

"Now then what's all of this about then?" Came Lady Hufflepuff's voice from the doorway making Harry 'eep' and try to hide under the sheets, though was stopped by Lady Hufflepuff. "Now then, I don't see why you're so embarrassed; I've seen it all before."

'Great,' Harry moaned 'Another Madame Pomfrey.'

"Now then let's get this started," Lady Hufflepuff ordered and Harry soon found himself without any sheets and no glasses.

"I've got your glasses, don't worry," Charles said seeing Harry's distressed attempts to see.

"Now Mr. Potter would you mind going and sending a letter to your family about what we have talked about," Lady Hufflepuff ordered as she waved her wand and the multi-coloured lights came out of her wand for the diagnostic spell.

"I'll do it right away madam, Harry I've placed your glasses on the bedside table," Charles said as he placed the glasses down, gave Harry's hair a comforting touch and walked off..

"Right then, let's get this very bad spell work from your old coot of a Headmaster off shall we?" Lady Hufflepuff asked getting a nervous nod from Harry she began to chant:

"I call upon the Gods of earth, wind, fire and water, hear my plea and remove from this boy the spells that hide who he truly is..."

The after effects were almost instantaneous, it seemed that magic had a soft spot for Harry. Lady Hufflepuff watched as lights flickered and furniture shook until one big light filled the room. After a few seconds a sleeping baby green and black phoenix was revealed in place of Harry. What was Lady Hufflepuff's reaction?

"Oh poo, magic's took things into its own hands it seems."

*****With Charles in the Great Hall*****

Charles had just finished posting the letter like his teacher told him when he entered the Great Hall. He noticed that it was now empty with only the future Gryffindor's (though Charles couldn't believe that they could be human still after doing that to a hatchling) and the future Hogwarts staff. Though the Headmaster and lions looked angry where as the staff looked as if they was trying to hide their laughter.

"What's going on?" Charles asked coldly.

"Rowan turned the old goat into a literal old goat made out of lemon drops along with lemon drop mini poodle's for the Gryffindor students," Slytherin said with a proud smirk at an equally proud Rowan Ravenclaw. **(You know who you are! I did it so give me my big box of cookies!)**

"But haven't you already done that before?" Charles asked with a pointed look at Lady Ravenclaw.

"I did, but I got board and they deserved it!" Rowan said with a look that made her look like a proud four year old.

Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eyes at that along with his patience. "I don't care! I demand that you give all of my students the same level of care and that you tell me why you had that damn hat spying on us! I mean you-"

"Are VERY happy that we got the sorting hat to spy on you." Said a cross male voice causing everyone turns to see what looked like a medium sized group of creatures who could very well be Harry's family.

"And you are?" Dumbledore asked, though by their wings, ears and hair they _had _to be Harry's family from this era.

"You know who we are Dumbledore and we want our hatchling now!" A female said with flames of true fury burning in her eyes as she glowered at Dumbledore.

"That's going to be a problem...unless this is what all you Potter's do at some time or another?" Lady Hufflepuff asked as she entered the room with a sleeping black and green baby phoenix in her arms.

**To be continued?**

**What do you think about the mystery of 'Potter' who really is Potter! And Harry as a baby green and black phoenix! And what's going to happen now that Harry's relatives from the founder's era are here? And how did the hat spy on them and how did they know to have the sorting hat to spy on Dumbledore?**

**Will all be answered in the next chapter with the help of your ideas in your reviews if you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything!**

**Chapter 4**

**I'll keep going at this fic until its completed or you don't like it then! Tell me NICELY if I've done something stupid and me and my beta hasn't sorted it out and I'll make sure not to do it again!**

**O.O I got 113 reviews for just 3 chapters! Oh Ra, I think I better continue this fic or I'll be in BIG trouble with you guys! BUT don't kill me! Look here is chapter 4!**

**And because I think I haven't explained this right the new arrivals are the Potter's from the founder's era!**

"That's going to be a problem...unless this is what all you Potter's do at some time or another?" Lady Hufflepuff asked as she entered the room with a sleeping black and green baby phoenix in her arms.

"What happened to my Grandson?" Lady Potter yelled as she came over, took a sleeping Harry out of Lady Hufflepuff's arms and started to coo and rock Harry as if he was a human baby.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Dumbledore asked in anger but soon calmed down when he realized that in Harry's new form he would be easier to kill.

Lady Hufflepuff at this moment felt blessed in some way that she had decided to study not only humans but magical creatures as well when she was working on her masters for healing "As far as I can tell Harry has reverted into his phoenix form, this is a sort of defence mechanism for any submissive of Harry's species, with all of the abuse and other things that's happened it seems that Harry couldn't take it."

Hearing what Lady Hufflepuff had said Lady Potter gave Harry to her husband, cast a silencing spell on him so he wouldn't wake up and turned around to Dumbledore with an expression that would make a Horntail Dragon run for the hills.

"How the hell could you allow my grandson to stay with those muggles you old lemon sucking goat! You must have know that he was being abused and even when he turned up at school you still allowed him to go back there year after year and you even allowed the students to hurt him too! What the hell where you think you mad old coot! I have a good mind to turn you into to something nasty and drop you in the forbidden forest you lump of hippogriff dung! Merlin's balls anyone could see that he needed your HELP! All I can say is thank Merlin the founders put that spell on the sorting hat so he could contact them if he felt necessary."

Dumbledore was as pale as Snape after an all night potion brewing marathon but then something suddenly snapped into place. "What do you mean 'thank Merlin the founders put that spell on the sorting hat so he could contact them if he felt necessary'?"

Lady Ravenclaw stepped forward "You see we knew that at least one Head would go mad with power and you proved us right! We connected the sorting hat to Hogwarts making it so that no matter how many years in the future it will be the sorting hat will do whatever it thinks it has to do to save the school."

Lord Gryffindor looked at Dumbledore and the future Gryffindor with disgust "And I'm glad they did, it seems that the old goat is brain washing the students. Making them believe whatever he says is true when it isn't."

Ron was standing nearby and was losing his temper at not being the center of attention and soon lost it "Ah just strangle the little git and let's go home."

The other Gryffindor's nodded their heads in agreement. Which they soon regretted as they found themselves stuck on the ceiling of the Great Hall.

**(An/ I want my cookie the size of a bus and that cookie you promised me Amylou!)**

Seeing what had happened to his pawns...err sorry, Students Dumbledore became demanding. "I demand that you release my student NOW! What right do you have to use a sticking charm on them?"

The group of Potters and founders just ignored Dumbledore and started a conversation as if he was never there.

"So where are the other students, those nice one that helped our Harry out?" Lady Potter asked as she took Harry back and stroked his feathers.

"The students and staff will be staying in the guest wing where they are at the moment," Lord Gryffindor said "I believe they are settling in at the moment through I think we could put Dumble's and his pet kitties in the old south wing."

"But isn't the south wing..." Lady Rowena asked but then trailed off as she understood where Godric was coming from and with an evil grin on her face Rowena called one of the house elves to take the students to the south wing.

Judging by the student's faces as the house elf levitated them out to the south wing was just as run down in their time as it is in the founder's time.

"Now then my dear husband, let's take our new baby home with us," Lady Potter said as Harry's new 'aunts, cousins, uncles and other ancestors' surrounded Harry who was still sleeping soundly and cooed over him as they all exited the Great Hall.

Lord Potter looked at the founders embarrassed "I'm sorry for my wife's actions but would you mind if we..."

"Don't worry Thomas," Salazar said with an understanding smile "By the look of things we will be family soon so you can stay in the Slytheirn family wing."

"Thank you," Lord Potter said with a smile and then left to rescue Harry from his wife and the other females in the family.

"If you will excuse me I've got a few things to do before I turn in for the night," Salazar said with a bow "I'll see you tomorrow morning like usual."

Agreeing with Salazar the rest of the founders turned in for the night.

*****Time skip –still in the Great Hall but around midnight now*****

The Great Hall was silent and still, the moonlight the Great Hall making it even spookier then before. It seemed that everything was calm and peaceful until a voice cried out:

"Bloody hell Remus where are we?"

"I have no idea Paddfoot, oh and Padfoot?"

"Yes Monny?"

".....SMACK"

"OUCH! You damn wolf what was that for?!"

"Don't swear you bloody idiot!"

**To be continued?**

**What do you think then? Have I managed to clear some of the plot holes up and answered some questions for you? Through with Remus and Sirius now in this fic things are about to get a lot funnier!**

**And thanks again YamiRyo for beta'ing this fic for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 5 **

**This all takes place once they've gone back to their own rooms**

The students followed their guide until they came to a fork in the road; the house elf called Bobby (yeah, related to Dobby so be warned) paused and looked at them.

"This is where you be staying!" Bobby said "You will find the animals of your houses on the doors; you go through the door that has the animal of your house on and NO other door!"

Bobby turned to the Gryffindor's and looked at them with an evil smile "You lions have whole wing to self's, through there."

The Gryffindors went through the door that the house elf was pointing to, to smug about getting there own wing to notice the smug smile of the house elf's face.

"Seems that those idiots have finally realized the truth about that freak," Ron said as he arrogantly walked into the common room first.

**Perfect-Piscies and ShadowCub here is what you've asked for! **

"I mean what person would put his friends in danger?" Ron continued, not realizing that someone who looked a great deal like Rita Skeeter was writing like made "I mean with him being a creature and everything just goes to prove how much of a brain he has!"

"Ron…" Hermione said as she looked at the woman writing in the corner "I agree and everything but-"

"Come on Hermione!" Ron said "Wasn't it you who said Potter had a brain the size of a cell?"

"Yes," Hermione said "But-"

"I mean who cares that he's of the Potter house with him also being the heir to the Black and Lupin house," Ron ranted "He's a filthy creature that should be put down to-"

** here is what you've asked for!**

Before Ron could continue to rant or the other Gryffindors could continue to agree they found themselves to be glowing.

"What's going on?" Seamus said as he looked at his glowing hand.

The Gryffindors suddenly disappeared from the room only to be replaced by house elves.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled as he looked down to find he was wearing the remains of his t-shirt.

"What's going on?" Ginny squeaked out in shock in her new house elf voice.

"It's Potter's dark magic!" House elf Ron yelled.

Before any of them could do anything the now house elf house soon found themselves to have more, scarier looking house elves in the same room with them.

"Right!" the same house elf from earlier said "You been mean to Master Hatchling! You have punishment and Hogwarts agrees!"

The students-now-house-elves yelled out in protest only to find themselves unable to move or say anything.

"That is Hogwarts doing that!" Bobby said glaring at the new house elves "Now for punishment…start of punishment, you will do everything that Master Hatchling and family say so, even if this includes emptying bed pans and chamber pots!"

"What?!" Ron yelled in a high and squeaky voice.

Bobby turned his glare on Ron "You will get disgusting potion ingredients in the forbidden forest whenever needed! You find ingredients where big spiders have just moved in!"

Ron fainted.

Bobby clicked his fingers and Ron disappeared and gave the other lions a glare "He will be disciplined and put to work! Don't get any ideas!"

"Who and what be serving?" another house elf called Tispy asked as she gripped onto her bottle of sparkling water **(thought it was an alcoholic house elf did you?^^)**.

"They be all serving the students, guests and teachers but also the Potters," Bobby said with a glare "Remember to make sure they can't do magic."

"What!" Ginny screeched "How are we suppose to do all this work then?! If we don't have any magic we can do it?!"

Floppy (a house elf) hit Ginny over the head "You work is what you do! The muggle way!"

"No! I won't and what have you done to my brother?!" Ginny said as she stamped her foot.

Before anyone could reply a scream of pure terror could be heard which was soon followed by:

"**SPIDERS!"**

Ginny and Hermione held each other close in comfort.

"Get back to work you lazy elf!" a second voice was heard.

"Poor Ron, he doesn't deserve this," Ginny and Hermione said at the same time "None of us deserve this!"

"That not true!" Floppy, Tispy and Bobby said as they glared at the girls.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked angrily "Of course this is all Potter's fault!"

"Wait! He can't help it! It's not his fault!" Dean said causing everyone to stop and look at him "His just an animal with that creature inheritance his just gotten!"

That was the last straw for the house elves; the all shared a nod of the head and looked to Bobby.

"We have a little friend we want you all to meet," Bobby said as innocently as a plotting house elf could "His called Tiny."

The Gryffindors relaxed at this, what damage could a house elf called Tiny do to them?

Suddenly a loud pop could be heard and the next thing they knew a house elf the height of two normal house elves stood there looking as if it had been lifting weights or abusing steroids.

"Nice to meet you," the house elf said "Name is Tiny, Bobby said you want to play?"

*****With Harry*****

"Oh he's waking up!" Lady Potter said excitedly as the little phoenix started to stir in her arms.

Lord Potter smiled at his wife's actions "Put him down on the bed, that would be less stressful for the poor boy."

Lady Potter pouted but did as her husband said as he did speak the truth; she would be scared witless if she woke up in a strangers arms, let alone with all the changes Harry had just been through in the short period of time he had been here.

Slowly Harry woke up and came face to face with Lord and Lady Potter who was smiling at him with love in their eyes.

"Who are you? What's going on? What's happened to my body?" Harry tried to ask but all that came out was a series of panic bird calls.

The woman picked him up and began to strong him "Don't do that hatchling, you might hurt yourself more."

Harry looked up at the woman and man with wary eyes.

"I bet your wondering who we are," the male said kindly "We are you're…"

**To Be Continued!**

***giggles* aren't I evil for leaving it their? But what do you think? Is it still alright? I haven't messed up with it yet have I? No plot holes or anything? Any more requests? Oh and does anyone see anything that could happen next in this fic that I don't?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

**For those whose read my Human Phobia fic I'm using the same names as Lance's parents but they'll be totally different people and the only linking will be their names.**

"I bet your wondering who we are," the male said kindly "We are you're so many Great Grandparents."

The women giggled slightly, "I thought that with all of us being here when you first arrived might be a bit too much for you hatchling so we've stayed away until now."

*What the hell is going on here, in my time I'm the only Potter and yet here Potter's are coming out of the woodwork like Weasley's!* Harry said getting a shock of a life time when his 'grandparent's' laughed, *You can understand me!*

"Oh love," Lady Potter said trying to calm herself down, "You're talking in Phoenix speech so any Phoenix or Potter can understand you!"

*You mean that all Potter's go through this?* Harry asked as he looked at his new form while keeping an eye on his Grandparents.

"Not exactly," Lady Potter with a sigh, "First off my name is Kera through you hatchling can call me Grandma, and not _every_ Potter goes through this…its just that what you're going through only happens when…Oh Ryan, help me out."

Harry watched as Grandma Kera stood up and wiped her tears away a what seemed to be Grandpa Ryan took her place on the bed.

Ryan made himself comfortable, "Hatchling, you know you're a submissive and about the Potter's inheritance being linked to Phoenixes and everything, right?"

Harry gave a nod of his head.

"Well when a Potter is abused, neglected, made to fight in war, seen horrific things that no one should, badly messed up and such then a sort of natural defence kicks in. It's different for every Potter and yours is to turn into your other form."

*Other form?* Harry asked in confusion.

"Your other form dear is what all Potter's can turn into, their Phoenix form which is much like an animagus form," Kera said as she had gotten herself together, "Through with your phoenix form you can't have an animaugs form and we Potters are humanoid Phoenixs so that makes us magical creatures."

Harry nodded, he had done his research and found out some similar things, but one thing still bothered him, *Just _how_ did we get Phoenix blood into our family?*

Both adults shared a look before turning back to Harry.

"Never you mind mister, but for now it's late and time for good little hatchlings to be in bed," Kera said as she picked Harry up and carried him over to what seemed to be a comfortable looking nest with a bird perch next to it between his Grandparents bed and the wall.

"You'll be sleeping in the nest until you get use to your new body and we know you won't be falling off of the perch during the night," Ryan said with a smirk which got him a huff from Harry, "Your by the wall…just in case anyone breaks into our room, which is impossible, but still, give these old people some peace of mind."

If he could have Harry would have blushed, the thought of someone thinking about these things, his protection and safety, was something he wasn't use too.

*Thanks,* Harry said as he struggled to keep his eyes open which his Grandparents noticed.

Seeing their Grandson's situation, Ryan gently placed his Grandson down on in the nest, watching as Harry fell asleep with the knowledge that he was in a place that he was safe and loved.

"He'll be alright won't he?" Kera asked nervously as she gripped her mates/husbands arm, "I mean after everything his gone through."

Ryan gave a tight smile and held his wife/mate tight, "He will be love, after all his got us and the rest of the Potter's now, but I think it is best if we follow the Hatchling's example."

***** Location ? With Charles Potter*****

"You _will_ tell me where that little brat is or you _will_ suffer the concentres!"

"Never," Charles said with a glare as he spat at the male's feet, "I'd rather die than say."

The male gave a viscous smirk, "That can be arranged…"

Before he could do anything Charles' body went up in flames before disappearing leaving nothing behind.

*****Back at Hogwarts with Remus and Sirius*****

"Amazing," Remus muttered quietly as he and Sirius walked through the halls of Hogwarts, "The spell said that we had gone back to the founders time, we must of as everything looks so…"

"New?" Sirius said with a cheeky grin as Remus glared at him, "But where is Harry? How can we be sure that we've somehow gone back in time to the founders time and the staff and students are here?"

"I don't know but we'll find out somehow," Remus said as he walked into something solid yet alive, "Sirius is that you that I've just crashed in to?"

"Not unless we've crashed into each other's chests through I've just walked into your back," Sirius said with what couldn't be seen in the darkness, but a perverted grin.

With a frown, Remus cast a _loums_ spell and held the light on the end of his wand up to see just who he had walked into and where Sirius was.

It wasn't Sirius who he had crashed into, no Sirius was behind him. The person he had walked into was male, tall with a healthy build, black as midnight hair, and blackish-blue eyes that looked like the ocean at night. On his crest was a picture of a snake with green and silver colours.

They had been exploring Hogwarts to see what time they were in only to bump into _him_.

The one and only Salazar Slytherin.

He opened his mouth with a small smirk, "I guess that you two are part of the time travellers that arrived this morning?"

His voice was smooth like chocolate through Sirius and Remus could hear the undertone of threat in the voice, he continued talking.

"Through one does have to wonder just what they are doing wandering around this time of night, do you think a little trip to the stocks may help you to tell me just who you two are and what you two are doing here?"

Sirius opened his mouth without thinking, "Listen here you great big twit, I don't know who you think you are, but you can go to your bed post and sit on it and then-"

"Shut it Siri," Remus hissed as he hit Sirius none to gently around the head, "Do you realize just _who_ you have insulted?"

"Snape's cousin?" Sirius asked totally missing the other males look of pure rage.

Remus face palmed, "No you idiot, you just insulted Salazar Slytherin!"

Sirius gulped nervously and turned to face Salazar Slytherin who was now looking as if he was ready to kill.

"I didn't mean it," Sirius said as he slowly backed away not realizing that the whole he was digging himself into getting bigger, "I'm sure you look handsome on that bed post, now Remus…run for it!"

Remus and Sirius ran away from Salazar Slytherin who simply followed them, allowing the castle to tell him where they were heading.

Salazar sent a glare of pure hatred out, "I will kill those bumbling idiots."

**To be continued…**

**What you think? Still okay? Sirius and Remus already causing chaos by insulting Harry's dominate! Any ideas for what Salazar Slytherin could do to them before the others find them?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 7**

"Now Salazar," Helga said nervously as she tried to calm her friend down, "Don't be rash."

She had heard shouting in the hallway that she knew Salazar was patrolling, thinking that her friend was being attacked she had rushed over to help her friend only to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"Don't be rash!" Salazar yelled in anger, "The one with black hair told me to make love with my bed post!"

Helga thanked Merlin that there was no one around to hear that comment, "Now Salazar shouldn't we really be finding them and sorting everything out?"

"Your right," Salazar said as he made sure to not show any emotions, "We wouldn't want them to get hurt would we?"

"We wouldn't, in fact I'll go and find Rowena and Godric so they can help us find those two," Helga said with a smile, as she turned around and walked in the direction of the other two founders rooms.

As she left Helga didn't notice the dark smirk that was on Salazar's face.

*****With Charles Potter*****

Charles landed in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest in a burst of flames.

"Damn that idiot," Charles managed to gasp out as he placed a hand on his chest only feel wetness, "Damn, he managed to stab me in the heart, got to make it back to the school."

It wasn't well known but if you killed a Potter while in their human form the Potter would not die, the human form they had would but they would then take on their other form permanently, they'd be a phoenix all the time.

"Got to get their fast and warn the others," Charles said as he slowly made his way towards the castle, "Got to warn them.

Charles made his way slowly towards Hogwarts which was getting bigger and bigger.

As Charles made it to the steps that lead into the entrance hall a house elf popped up.

"Mister Potter sirie? Is you need the Hospital wing?" the small House Elf asked as it looked down at the floor and played with its pillow case.

"Tell them that...Dark Lord Markus is...back," Charles managed to gasp out before he fell to the floor.

The House Elf watched with wide eyes as Charles' now dead human body burst into flames and a new born baby phoenix appeared.

*****With Sirius and Remus*****

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Sirius asked Remus from their hiding spot underneath a table in an abandoned classroom, "I mean its Slytherin himself this time."

"I know and you could of just apologised to the man," Remus said with a sigh, "A simple 'I'm sorry for my behaviour and words' would solve all of this."

"But Remus," wined Sirius like a real puppy, "Where would the fun be in that?"

"My thoughts exactly," came the voice of Salazar Slytherin causing both Remus and Sirius to jump.

"You!" Sirius cried out with wide eyes, "You're like a bloody jack in the box! You keep popping up out of nowhere!"

"Yes, well in the beginning," Salazar said with a wave of his wand causing the table that Sirius and Remus was hiding under to disappear, "But I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"Salazar! Come quick! It's Charles! Dark Lord Markus got to him!" Rowena said as she passed at the entrance to the abandoned classroom, "I'm on my way down to the Hospital Wing now; we'll need your potions."

Salazar allowed his thoughts to go to his submissive, in the state that he was in Harry couldn't take much more and when he found out about what had happened to one of his newly found family members he'd be in a right state.

"I'm coming," Salazar said as he allowed his anger at the two males to disappear, "I'll be there right away."

Remus and Sirius gave a sigh of relief as Slytherin walked away from them, his anger seemingly gone.

"That was a close one," Remus said with a sigh as they climbed out of their hiding spot.

"It sure was," Sirius answered once they was out from under the table, "...want to go and see what all of this commotion is is all about?"

"Sure!"

*****With Dumbledore*****

"Someone?" Dumbledore said as he walked through the hallways looking for anyone to help him, "Can anyone tell me where the library is? It seems that it's not in the same place it is in my time, I need to work out how to get the students back."

Dumbledore gave a frown as he noticed that no one was paying any attention to him but running backwards and forwards between the Hospital Wing and different hallways. Wondering what was going on Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing only to gasp in surprise at what he saw.

"Fawkes? Is that you my old friend? I thought you left me!"

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me! **

**Sorry for the long wait with this chapter but with luck you'll enjoy how it turns out! **

**Chapter 8**

Charles gave angry chirps as Dumbledore walked towards him, the angry chirping increased as Dumbledore's hand stretched out towards Charles.

"No," Salazar said as he blocked Dumbledore, "I don't know what you're doing here but get lost."

"Don't talk to me like that! I have every right to be here," Dumbledore said with a glare, "My familiar is injured!"

"I do not see your familiar anywhere," Helga said as she walked past Dumbledore and Salazar, "Now if you excuse me I've got a injured to heal."

"Let me take him to an animal healer then," Dumbledore said as he once again tried to make a grab for the phoenix on the bed only to let out a cry of shock as a stinging sensation ran through his body, "What was that!"

"How dare you," Kera said as she walked into the Hospital Wing with Harry in her arms, "How dare you call a Potter your familiar and try to stop them receiving the proper medical help they need!"

Ryan snorted as he put his wand away, "Honestly an animal healer? You'd think the old goat would know better by now."

"I know my familiar when I see him!" Dumbledore said in anger, "That phoenix lying on the bed is Fawkes!"

"You are correct," Salazar said as he slyly led the Potter's and Dumbledore away from where Helga was trying to heal Charles, "The phoenix is known as Fawkes."

"You even agree with me that it's Fawkes!" Dumbledore yelled as he glared at Salazar, "Why won't you give me back my familiar! His most likely close to a burning day anyway!"

The next thing Dumbledore knew was that he had been punched in the stomach by Lord Potter.

"How dare you," Ryan growled out at Dumbledore, "We Potter's have two names, one for our human form and one for our phoenix form. Charles phoenix form's name is Fawkes but he is not your familiar!"

"Maybe Charles' human form was killed this very night leaving the poor boy with not a lot of options," Salazar said thoughtfully ,"It is possible that Charles decided to stay at Hogwarts looking out for any Potter's that might of come along...and when he saw Harry Potter a the one he remembered from his past he did what he had to do...after all..."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, truly clueless as to why the Potter's and Slytherin were currently glaring at him. He was just happy that they had expected in some sort of weird way that the phoenix on the bed was his.

"It would also explain several things," Dumbledore said as he nodded his head in agreement, "For example how he helped Mr. Potter in his second year of Hogwarts and how Fawkes carried the Sorting Hat into the Great Hall which caused us to get here."

"That is all well and dandy now," Kera growled out as she held Harry close to her chest and glared at Dumbledore, "I'm as happy as the next person that Charles isn't truly dead and he has a long and happy life ahead of him...but just what caused Charles' human form to die? How could all of this happened in such a short time? I mean we all saw him not long ago, why it was only five or so minutes before we turned in for bed, that was only a couple of hours ago."

"Alas my girl a lot of things can happen in a few hours," Dumbledore said over his half moon glasses only to get three glares sent his way through he took no notice of them, "Maybe it is Dark Magic at work! For I know that Voldermort is dead in our time but I do not know about your time, maybe..."

A sudden flash came from the hospital bed Charles/Fawkes was on and a few seconds later Dumbledore found himself covered in bird poo.

"His going to be alright," Helga called over to them with a smirk on her face, "All I can say is thank everyone for the healing powers of Phoenixes and Salazar's great potions!"

Kera giggled while her husband chuckled and Salazar gave Dumbledore a smug look.

"Ah well that is a relief isn't it?" Dumbledore said as he waved his wand muttering the cleaning spell only for it to fail, "Ah it seems I am in need of a shower and a set of new clothes, please excuses me."

With that Dumbledore gave them all a polite nod and walked out of the Hospital Wing much to everyone's relief.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kera asked nervously as she walked over to the hospital bed where Charles in phoenix form laid, "I know that most of his injuries must have healed up by now because of your healing skills and Charles phoenix healing powers but still..."

Helga gave a kind smile, "Don't worry Lady Potter, young Charles will be fine, he'll need to get used to just having the one form and work his way through the new changes but he'll be fine. Nothing time, love and a bit of rest can't fix."

"That's a relief," Ryan said with a small smile as he watched Kera place Harry down besides Charles, "They look sickingly cute together like that."

And Ryan was correct, Charles' much larger form and the bright gold and red feathers mixed with the smaller form of Harry and Harry's soft black and emerald green colours caused the two to merge together almost like parents and child.

"At least they'll have each other to help through this," Helga said with a smile as Harry and Charles snuggled up to one another, "Charles will be able to show Harry the ropes so to say and Harry will be able to keep Charles' mind off of things for a bit."

"Too bad that Harry has to return to the future," Kera said as she lovingly stroked both phoenixes who had fallen asleep, "We'll have to think of a way to keep him here with us or at least send Salazar back with him."

There was silence in the hospital wing for a few minutes as everyone took in the new developments that had played out before them. Through it was silent in the hospital wing the tension was high and you could cut it with a knife, the two phoenixes sleeping on the hospital bed was the only two to not notices it.

"Do you think it really was him?" Salazar asked as he broke the silence, "Do you think his really back?"

"Most likely," Helga said with a sigh as she waved her wand causing chairs for everyone to appear, "You do remember the legend right? What he said..."

"I so wished that was only a tale that we tell to scare our children into behaving," Kera said with a sigh as she leant into the calming touch her husband gave her, "I mean it happened so long ago..."

"It is written down in the books and passed down by word of mouth," Ryan said with a sad sigh, "That we know for sure that this is really happening, at least we can do something about it."

"I will not allow it to happen," Salazar growled out as he looked down at his small mate possessively, "Even if the tale says that no single person can defeat him I will...I won't let any harm come to my mate, my hatchling..."

"And we shall support you," Helga said with a sigh, "Does anyone know the words that was spoken last? Maybe there is a clue in them to help us."

"That when the future and past meets is when he shall strike," Kera said stiffly as she tried not to cry, "When they meet it shall mean the end of the world as we know it, the black phoenix from the future shall die alone causing everyone to follow...no one shall be left alone as they too shall have a life changing thing happen to them...that alone they shall fail...I don't know...it's all I can remember."

"Don't worry love," Ryan said as he ran a head through his wife's hair comfortingly, "From what you said it seems to centre around the black phoenix from the future being alone...if I'm right then that black phoenix from the future is Harry..."

Understanding suddenly hit them all like a load of bricks.

"Then we should make sure that Harry is never alone," Salazar said as he got nods of agreements from the others, "I feel that the tale has already started as Charles is going through his life changing situation...we must be careful...does anyone know how the tale ends? I know that there is more to the tale then those words that was spoken but I can't remember."

"Nor can I," Kera said and her husband repeated her words.

"Nor I," Helga said with a sigh, "But the tale is written down on paper and passed through generation by word of mouth, maybe...maybe we could look it up?"

"But how?" Kera said as she sent a glare at the doors of the Hospital Wing, "I mean this time Hogwarts students can be trusted, I know that but what I'm worried about is the future Hogwarts students...All but the Gryffindor students and that Headmaster...I don't like leaving him alone with one of them..."

"We understand," Helga said with a nod of her head, "We'll make sure that his always with someone we can trust, we'll make sure Harry's protected like a young person's virginity."

"HELGA!" cries echoed throughout the Hospital Wing.

"What?" Helga said with a smirk on the face, "I need to keep you all healthy, and you lot being so depressed and stressed isn't achieving that in the slightest!"

They shared a laugh, the tension and stress disappeared as they laughed through once they was done it was replaced with determination and strength.

"We'll do it," Salazar said with his normal smirk, "We'll make sure that the tale doesn't come true, that Harry is never left alone with untrustworthy people and we'll not let him go to the future without myself."

"Oh what a knight in shining armour you are Sal," Helga said with a laugh, "Why we should get you down to the blacksmith."

"Shut it," Salazar growled out, "Or you'll be stuck to one of those evil hospital beds yourself."

Before anything more could be said a young boy with long platinum hair down to his waist rushed into the Hospital Wing with a loud bang, he came to a hard stop next to them all, breathing hard.

"It's the Future Headmaster and Gryffindor's Sirs, My Lady's," The boy said, his grey eyes looking at them nervously with a mixture of shock in them, "They...they've somehow gone over...and and..."

Before the student could say anymore an owl flew into the Hospital Wing and dropped a letter on the floor near them before flying out of the open window it had entered.

"It seems that he is gathering followers already," Ryan said as he drew his wand and cast several spells at it, "It's safe, no spells, potions, portkeys or anything."

Not wanting to take any chances Helga waved her wand causing the letter to open and read itself out loud to them all...

**To Be Continued... **

**Sorry for the long wait but with luck you won't have to wait so long again for a new chapter of this fic! **

**I've created a new poll on my profile, if it's not too much to ask could you go and vote please? It's on a story I'm writing and not yet posted, I will post it depending on what the poll results are like! So please, if you could vote on the poll then I'll be happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me! **

**Chapter 9**

Not wanting to take any chances Helga waved her wand causing the letter to open and read itself out loud to them all...

_Dear Evil-dooers,_

_This letter is to inform you that we have found out the truth about Hogwarts in this time and we all agree that it is disgusting. Teaching dark arts and allowing none humans to be treated like normal people, its unnatural...even for us!_

_As such, Lord Mori and I have had a little talk about things and to put it basically we now know the truth. With our minds made up we have left Hogwarts and we can only try and fix what you have created in our own time._

_I, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the 'proper' Hogwarts, has left the school grounds with my own time Gryffindor's. It seems that you have affected the other three houses through rest assured that we shall be back to free them._

_Have a nice afternoon trying and failing to take over the world,_

_Albus Dumbledore – the man with too many titles after his name._

Helga let out a groan as she fell back into her chair, "I know that it's mean of me to say this as we've just lost a large amount of our problems only for us to be given a load of new problems."

"Oh?" Kera asked with a raised eyebrow, "Explain."

"It is quite simple my dear lady," Salazar said as he leant forwards and stroked Harry's feathers, "With the old goat and his precious lions gone we won't have to worry about them being around Harry or harming him..."

"That is a positive thing," Kera said with a nod of her head.

"Only..." Godric said with a tired sigh, "We've got the three other houses from the future to deal with...and these houses are innocent unlike the future lion house...my own house..."

"Don't worry Godric," Charles said as he gave the man a comforting smile, "Harry's in your house so that's a plus right?"

"It is," Godric said with a smile, "If nothing else then at least in the future my house had Harry in it!"

Helga shook her head in laughter, "Oh Ric, I'm sure that each house has turned out some bad apples in their time so don't worry about it."

"So all we have to do is make sure that Harry stays safe and nothing can happen," Charles said thoughtfully, "I mean think about it, past and future has already meet so that part isn't too bad...then with the life changing times for everyone well with the future Hogwarts students coming to the past that has already happened... and Lord Mori has already started to show his hand during this time with getting the old goat and future Gryffindor's on his side..."

"So it's decided then," Rowena's voice suddenly came.

"Ro!" Helga cried out in surprise as she went over and greeted her friend, "Where have you been? We've had quite the few developments here."

"I know and you can tell me about it later but for now..." Rowena turned to Salazar, "I've found two certain mutts standing outside my room...they seemed to think that it was the library..."

"Where are they?" Salazar demanded as he stood up quickly, "Tell me."

"They're where I left them, hanging upside down from the ceiling covered in pink paint," Rowena said with a small frown, "Unless they are able to break through my spells, which is highly unlikely, then they'll be there until I decided to let them go."

"Oh my," Kera said with a small grin, "Just what did these two 'dogs' do to deserve this treatment?"

"The mutts tried to ripe the painting that guarded the entrance to my private quarters," Rowena said angrily, "The black haired male seemed to think that it was smart to try and cast a spell at the painting as it opened and I came out."

"Oh Ro," Helga gasped as she checked her friend over, "They didn't hurt you or anything did they?"

Instead of answering Rowena simply turned around silently to show the words 'Raven Queen' written on her back.

"It's very nice..." Charles said kindly, "Err...I see you've got it to look as if the words are light up too..."

Kera groaned and hit her husband around the head.

"It seems that whatever spell the black haired male tried to use on the painting doesn't agree with humans," Rowena said with a sigh of relief as Helga waved her wand causing the words to disappear, "Thank you Helga."

"It's alright," Helga said with a kind smile.

"Protect my mate with your life," Salazar said as he walked past Helga and Rowena, "I have two mutts to deal with..."

"Why do I have the feeling that this is all going to end in tears for?" Godric asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know but your most likely right," Charles said with a grin.

"Wait!" Rowena suddenly said, her eyes wide, "Why didn't they come with the others for? They're not students or teachers!"

"What are you on about Ro?" Helga asked with a frown.

*****With Remus and Sirius hanging outside of Rowena's rooms*****

"How do we always get into these situations for?" Remus said with a sigh, "I need a bath soon, this paint's starting to dry...and I don't like to think where..."

"Ah come on Remmy!" Sirius said with a frown on his face, "We're in this together! We'll be fine!"

Remus snorted, "Fine? Oh you mean like the time Lily and James got us together?"

"Oh that prank," Sirius said as he licked his lips at the memory, "I really enjoyed that prank a lot."

"You would," groaned Remus, "What I want to know is-"

"Just what you two are doing here, how you both got here, just who are you and why shouldn't I kill you for?" came a dark voice from the shadows.

Freezing the pair felt a spell hit them causing them to turn to face the direction the voice came from and when they did...

"YOU!" Sirius cried out with wide eyes, "I promise you that I didn't really mean that comment about your bedpost!"

"For your information I have a mate," Salazar said as he stepped out of the shadows, anger showing in his eyes, "So tell me just why shouldn't I kill you both for...I know some very painful spells that I can use legally you know...after all we're in the past..."

"His right you know Sirius," Remus said quickly as he remembered looking through the history of spells, "The laws that are in place in our time doesn't exist in this time yet!"

Thinking quickly Sirius yelled out the first words that came to his mind, "You can't kill us because only Remus and I can kill Dumbledore!"

"Oh really?" Salazar said with a glint in his eyes, "And just how are you going to do that?"

'Oh no' Remus thought worriedly as he looked over at the sweating Sirius 'We're in for it now.'

**To Be Continued...**

**If you find any plot holes, things I don't answer in this fic can you let me know? I'm thinking about making a one shot sequel to this fic about...so *innocent look*...if you see any holes in the plot I've not explained let me know as I'll try to fix that or put them in the maybe one shot sequel!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me! **

**Chapter 10**

"Lemon Drops!" Sirius cried out causing Remus to give a loud groan, "His weakness is Lemon Drops!"

"Just what are these Lemon Drops?" questioned Salazar as he eyed the two males carefully, "Are they some kind of herb?"

"Err...no," Remus said as he sent Sirius a glare, "They're a small hard juicy sweat that Dumbledore likes to eat."

"And just how are we going to use this information against the old goat?" Salazar growled as he pressed his wand against Sirius' neck, "So he has a guilty little pleasure? Don't we all?"

Sirius growled, "Yeah and you like helping my Godson saying hello to the mattress!"

"Alright, that's it," Salazar growled out as he began a spell.

"Sal, stop!" Helga cried as she and the other founders came running towards them, "Don't kill them!"

"Give me one good reason as to why I should," Salazar growled out as he paused in his spell.

"Because we told you Dumbledore's weakness," Remus said as he tried to get free.

Salazar shrugged his shoulders, "True, you were useful then but now you're just a pain."

"Hey, if anyone's the pain it's you," Sirius growled out much like his animagus form, "It's you slimy snakes that give us wizards a bad name!"

"Salazar," Godric said as he placed a calming hand on Salazar's shoulder, "Be calm, and let me try this."

"Fine," Salazar said as he removed his wand from Sirius' neck, "But one more degrading comments from this one and I'll kill them both."

"Duly noted," Godric said as he and Salazar traded places, "My name is-"

"Godric Gryffindor!" Sirius cried out with stars in his eyes, "It's an honour to meet you sir! Just what can I do for you?"

"Should have known they were from your lot," Salazar muttered as he sent them a murderess glare.

"It is an honour to meet you as well," Godric said as he ignored Salazar's comment, "May I ask just why you didn't turn up with the rest of the teachers and students?"

"We got lost," Sirius said with a sheepish look, "We was going to Hogwarts through this new secret passage, you see we was meant to be at the sorting feast but we wasn't, and we was rushing through the passage only to find that the Sorting Hat was sitting on the floor when we came to enter Hogwarts."

Remus took over, "We walked to the end of the passage way, found the Sorting Hat sitting in-between us and the exit. We picked it up and were about to return it to Dumbledore only to find ourselves suddenly swallowed up by it and to reappear in the Great Hall."

"Yeah! And that's when he," Sirius cried out as he pointed at Salazar started running after us, trying to kill us."

"Well you did tell Salazar to do…" Helga said as she blushed madly, "Anyway, the important thing is that you're both here now, we all know you're not an enemy and so we can let you go."

"They'll be helping us in sorting out Dumbledore, Lord Markus and their followers of course," Rowena said with a pointed look, "As they do seem to know Dumbledore well if they know his weakness…"

"Of course well help!" both Sirius and Remus cried out in happy agreement…through it might have been Salazar point his wand at their manhood's while muttering something about a castration spell that did it.

"Perfect," Helga said with a smile, "We'll let you down then we'll take you to some rooms where you can have some refreshments before plotting!"

"I feel that it would be best if we kept one of them tied up," Salazar said as he poked Sirius, "After all we don't know if one of them would run off, best to be careful."

"We wouldn't abandon each other!" Sirius cried out as with a glare, "We DO have honour you know!"

"Don't mind Salazar," Helga said as she untied the ropes, "His just in a bit of a mood with what's going on."

"It's alright," Remus said with a polite smile making Helga blush, "I understand that with everyone from the future and the problems your facing with Dumbledore and Lord Markus that things will be a tad difficult."

Remus found a wand against his neck, the eyes of Salazar looking right into his.

"How do you know about them?" Salazar demanded, "Tell me."

"Student gossip," Remus replied as he never broke eye contact, "The grape vine of Hogwarts is well known."

"Oh good, so your all up to date then," Helga said as she lead the group in the direction of the Great Hall, "We can go and eat in the Great Hall, the students won't be present at the moment so we should have a good four hours to work things out."

"Yay! Food!" Sirius cried out in happiness, "I get to be close to my Godson AND have some food! This is perfect!"

"I'm glad that someone's happy," Salazar muttered as he matched Sirius and Remus to the Great Hall at wand point.

"Oh don't be like that Sal," Godric said with a smile, "Just think, these two will be able to help us sort out Dumbledore and Lord Markus."

"Fine," Salazar said as they turned to enter the Great Hall, "I guess I could put up with them for a while then."

"That's the spirit," Rowena said with a smile, she then leant over to Salazar and whispered in his ear, "Besides the longer they're here for the longer you can make their lives a living help."

Sirius and Remus gave a shudder as they watched Salazar Slytherin develop a large smile on his face, why they had the eager to run for the hill Sirius and Remus didn't know.

*****Some hidden hideout with Dumbledore and Lord Markus*****

"They will fall," Lord Markus said with a deadly smile, "We have the strongest wizards and witches of our time on our side."

"You also have the knowledge of future spells and potions," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes I do," Lord Markus said with an even large smile, "I'll show those idiot founders just what wrongs they have committed, how could they all none humans that are dark into that school is only one of the many questions I have for those idiots."

"I myself wonder why we must have just animals among us," Dumbledore said in agreement, "But fear not for before my people and I go back to the future I'll help you sort this all out."

Markus gave a small nod of the head, "I thank you my friend and I look forward to showing others the wrongs of their ways and correcting them with you."

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me! **

**Chapter 11**

"So how are we going to do this?" Rowena asked as they sat around one of the tables in the Great Hall, "We need to deal with it so we don't upset history."

"Agreed," Remus said, "But we can't let this go on for any longer."

"Why don't we use the futures history to our advantage?" Helga asked gaining everyone's attention, "I mean Sirius and Remus could tell us the history about us from their time. Knowing the history we could then use it to our advantage in this."

"Good idea," Godric said with a chuckle, "Boys, mind telling us?"

"Well so far you've lived exactly how history has told us," Remus said, knowing that this wasn't Sirius' area, "Expect that from this point onwards…"

The founders shared a look as Remus and Sirius sent each other a look.

"Well! What is it?" Salazar barked.

"You leave the school," Remus said as he looked at Salazar, "You become a traitor and leave the school, everyone thinks that it's because you disagree with allowing 'unpure' students to attend the school but there are those that feel that there was something more to it than that…"

"It seems that history around this time is very vague," Rowena said with a smirk, "Meaning if we're careful with what we do have free rain."

Godric frowned, "I feel that it's best if we send people from the future back to the future, I mean no harm by it but they have families and loved ones in the future. Plus we don't want to mess the timeline us to badly."

Silence rained over them as everyone sat and thought.

"How about a prank!" Sirius cried out with a large grin getting everyone's attention, "It'd be perfect!"

"Sirius, this is not a time for pranks," Remus said as he hit Sirius around the head, "Grow up."

"No…wait, his got a point," Godric said with a smile, "I get where your coming from…"

"Well can you explain it to the rest of us?" Salazar said with a sneer, "Unlike yourself Godric the rest of us don't speak 'Gryffindor'."

"He means to make it look like a prank when we return the staff and students to the future," Godric said as he sent Salazar a nasty look, "And the prank will be done by Dumbledore."

"So we'll be able to get our own back while letting Dumbledore take the blame!" Helga said with a smile grin, "That really is a great idea. We could make it so embarrassing for the old goat too."

"The parents of the students and the wizarding world will find that Dumbledore's prank was messing with the safety of his students and playing around with time," Rowena said with a nod of her head, "We'll put a note on him when we send him back to the future saying what's gone on but without giving too much away."

"So we have an idea of how to deal with the goat once we get him back to the future," Salazar said with a raised eyebrow, "But I noticed a large hole in your plan."

"Oh?" Rowena asked with a small frown, "And just what is it Sal?"

"How about getting our hands on Dumbledore and the students? How about just _how_ we can send them back to the future?"

"Ah, I see your point," Rowena said with a thoughtful hum, "That's a tough one."

"No it isn't," Remus said with a chuckle, "I know just how to get around that one. In fact I have an idea of my own…"

"What is it? We can use all the help we can get," Godric said kindly.

"Well when I used to teach at Hogwarts I was let in on a few secrets, one of those was how they keep the students safe," Remus said with a smirk, "After all why do you think they get the robes made by one person whose been approved to do so instead of just letting people use their black robes while giving out the house and school logo to sow onto them?"

Everyone leant in close.

"It's because the crests that the students wear at all times has a portkey of sorts on it," Remus said with a knowing smile, "If the students are in danger a teacher can use the school/house crests to send them to safety."

"We could change the spell we use to send them back to their own time!" Rowena said with a large smile, "And I know just the spell!"

Godric groaned as Rowena pulled out a large and heavy book, "Another one of your 'light reading' books Ro?"

"That's right," Rowena said in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Never mind," Godric said with a sigh, ignoring the laughter, "Carry on."

Rowena flipped through the large book until she came to what she was looking for, "Here, it's similar to the spell we used on the Sorting Hat only that it'll send people forward and…this is perfect."

"Let me see," Remus said as he leant forwards and looked over the spell that Rowena was reading, "Your right, if we can get one student and a member of staff to help us out…"

"So he is your book worm then?" Godric asked Sirius as he pointed to Rowena and Remus, "Rowena's ours."

"Yeah, Remus is our bookworm, he does all the book stuff while I do the ideas," Sirius said with a smile, "Do you like pranks?"

"Don't even think about it Godric," Salazar said as he sent them both a glare, "No pranking wars, we have more important things to worry about."

"Oh fine," Sirius said with a pout, "Then just who are we going to use for the spell?"

"It says that you can control where the person you're sending into the future lands," Remus said as he scanned the pages of the book, "We could send Dumbledore to land somewhere humiliating where everyone could see what an idiot he really is, the Gryffindor's could be put somewhere out of the way, maybe allow them to think about what they've done for a while. The others can be sent back to Hogwarts Great Hall."

"That could work," Rowena said thoughtfully, "And we'd be halfing our problems in half, we'd deal with Lord Markus and you could deal with Dumbledore…yes…it might just work."

"Well now that that's over with I have one thing to say," Salazar said as he gave them a determined look.

"Oh?" Helga asked as she turned to Salazar, "What is it Sal?"

"I'm leaving Hogwarts."

**To Be Continued…**

**And here is where the timelines meet and all! Hope I'm doing this alright.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me! **

**Chapter 12**

"YOUR WHAT!" everyone but Sirius and Remus cried out in shock.

"But you can't leave the school!" Godric cried out, "We need you! You're our Potions Master, the head of Slytherin!"

"And I need my mate," Salazar said as he slammed his hand down on the table, "Just what do you all think is going to happen to me when you send my mate back to the future?"

Silence washed over the room, no one looked at Salazar, all suddenly finding the table a lot more interesting.

"And that's my point," Salazar said with a sigh as he sat back down in his chair, "When my mate leaves I'll be going with him.

"WAIT!" Remus cried suddenly with a large grin, "That's why Salazar disappeared in the first place! He didn't go because of the muggleborns and halfbloods but instead he wanted to be with his mate."

"But Salazar was too strong to admit it," Helga said with a smirk, "So he made up having an argument with Godric then left the school, most likely leaving rumours and stories about what he had left behind and just what he had done."

"Your good," Sirius said with a chuckle, "You've hit the nail on the head."

"Then how are we going to get Salazar into the future?" Rowena asked, "I mean the robes we have for our students don't have the same spell on the crest."

"The same way we'll get the teachers and ourselves back to the future," Remus said with a playful smirk, "But having our hands on one of the student's shoulders when the spell activates."

"Ah! Like you apparation with someone else!" Godric said in understanding,

"But how will we do all of this?" Salazar said with a frown, "It's not like we can just go up to Dumbledore and say 'oh hello, I'll be tying you up and sending you back to the future dressed like a pink chicken' now can we?"

"You know…" Sirius said as he shared a look with Remus, "That isn't half bad."

Salazar groaned into his hands, "You two really are pranksters. Can you at least think of how you're going to get into Lord Markus base? How you're going to active the Gryffindor's crests?"

"The spell allows us to only have to use one student," Rowena supplied as she read from the book, "If we make sure that at least one teacher is touching one student then we'll be fine through I'm not sure just how we're going to deal with Dumbledore…"

"No staff has gone with the old goat and the lions," Godric said thoughtfully, "So we'll send them back to the future first, and if you're right then at the same moment that we send the teachers and students back to the future the future Gryffindor students will follow only…what about Dumbledore?"

"That is tricky," Remus replied as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "We could always take one of the student's robes and make sure Dumbledore's has it around him. It'll take him back to the future."

"But what about the student who doesn't have a robe anymore?" Helga questioned.

"They'll be going with a friend who doesn't have a teacher with them," Sirius said with a hum, "What about us? What about Harry and Salazar?"

"If what you both said is true then Sirius and Remus could be taken by a student while Harry and Salazar could go with another student," Rowena said logically, "So we have everything worked out expect how are we going to get Dumbledore to wear one of the student robes?"

Sirius gave them a cheeky grin, "Oh don't you worry, leave that to me. Just give me some Weasley Twin products and a student's robes."

"You old dog," Remus said with a laugh, "We'll need to work out some way of knowing when to active the crests if we're they're sending everyone back at the same time."

"I'm sorry, "Rowena said, "But it's one of the down sides to the spell."

"It's fine Rowena," Sirius said with a grin, "We'll just do it at midnight when Dumledore is most likely to be sleeping."

"I like it," Salazar said thoughtfully, "You go in, you do what you need to do without anyone knowing, and then you get out of there."

"Well set the time to 1am," Remus said as he thought about it, "That way if you have any problems you'll have a few minutes to sort them out."

"I'll go tonight," Sirius said with a determined look, "Please don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be here and all but-"

"But you just want all of this dealt with and over with," Helga finished with a soft smile.

Sirius gave a stiff nod of his head.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my mark by suggesting this," Godric said as he looked at everyone carefully, "But how do you feel about leaving Harry and Salazar here with us? Of course you'll leave behind a crest that they can use to return to you but…"

Sirius took a deep breath and thought for a few moments, "As much as I hate to leave my Godson behind I can see your point, in this time he has other Potter's to show him how to deal with being part Phoenix. He has people of his own blood to help support him and to give him answers to questions that he might have…yeah I think it's for the best."

Remus stood up and gave Sirius a comforting hug, "When did you mature? Where's the Sirius Black that used to play pranks huh?"

Sirius gave a dry chuckle, "Well he'll be making an appearance in Dumbledore's bedroom. Tonight Dumbledore gets a makeover! Old Goat is gone, hello pink chicken!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Just to let you all know that the fic is coming to an end and I've got it all planned out but it might be a bit hard to follow as there'll be a few jumps between the two sides. I'll try my best through!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me! **

**Chapter 13**

Sirius gave a dark chuckle as he made his way through the many tunnels that would lead him into Lord Markus camp. Before they had come to the past a traitor had been captured and questioned; one of the questions was the location of Lord Markus camp and just how to get into it.

"They're going to pay for hurting my Godson," Sirius muttered to himself as he made sure the backpack he had on was still alright, "I'm not going to let those idiots get away with what they've done to Harry."

'That idiot better off told the truth' Sirius thought as he continued on his way while humming 'mission impossible' to himself 'I'm on a mission! I'm going to kick butt!"

As Sirius continued to make his way along the tunnels he paused every now and then when a sound above him disturbed the tunnels.

Making his way towards the exit Sirius spotted a medium sized rock, perfect for throwing to distract someone. Continuing onwards Sirius began to enjoy himself, it reminded him of his school days.

Spotting the exit Sirius began to slow down, he stuck to the side of the tunnel while his eyes never left the exit. People's voices was heard outside, they was saying good night to each other.

Sirius sighed in relief, choosing to come at midnight was a correct choice. If he had come any earlier then everyone would have been awake. Making sure not to be seen he cast an invisibility charm upon himself and made his way through the camp.

As he went through the camp Sirius found himself that most of Lord Markus forces was made up by future Gryffindor students, this gave Sirius a comforting thought.

Ducking behind the tents and boxes Sirius made sure to remember his way back to the tunnels in case something went wrong. Looking behind him Sirius found the camp now empty and the sounds of people climbing into bed. Looking down at the muggle watch one of the students gave him he found it to be only half an hour until one in the morning, he'd have to hurry up.

Moving quickly and quietly Sirius soon found the tent where Dumbledore was, the half asleep guards next to the entrance and Dumbledore's magical signature over the tent helped Sirius.

'You'd of thought the old goat would have the brains to at least put up some basic wards' Sirius thought as he made his way past the guards and into the tent 'But I'm not complaining, makes my little job easier.'

Entering Dumbledore's tent Sirius couldn't help but to let out a bark of laughter at the sight. Dumbledore was fast asleep snoring his head off while dressed in a pair of pink fluffy bunny pyjamas with phoenix slippers on his feet.

"Old Bunny is more like it," Sirius muttered to himself as he took his backpack off of his back and placed it down on the floor, "Now, let's see..."

After a few minutes of looking around in his bag Sirius pulled out a large bag of pink feathers and a chicken beak from a muggle costume. When Sirius was asked just where he got these 'supplies' from Sirius would reply with a smirk making the person who asked run away.

With the help of a sticking charm Sirius coated Dumbledore's body with the pink feathers; the pink bunny pyjamas helped Sirius as it made the pink feathers seem more natural. Grabbing the chicken beak Sirius carefully stuck it to Dumbledore face.

'Amazing' Sirius thought as he added the last few touches 'I can't believe that his slept right through this...wonder just what those Lemon Drop's are laced with.'

Looking at his watch Sirius found it to be only five minutes until 1 O' Clock, quickly reaching into his bag he pulled out two student school robes, one he stuck to Dumbledore with a letter stuck to the front of it. The other student school robe he placed over himself, too small to fit him probably.

Looking down at his watch Sirius gave a smile as it said 1 O' Clock, "Good luck Harry, I'll be sure to sort everything out for you when you return to the future."

And with those words everyone from the future except Harry disappeared.

**To Be Continued...**

**I know that this was a short chapter but it's the only way I can work out how to get this plan into action. I mean if I did the Hogwarts side it'd be a bit of a mess so...*shrugs* Hope it's alright.**

**I'm not sure yet but there should be one or two chapters left after this chapter, showing that how people react to their plans...and...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me! **

**Chapter 14**

*****Dumbledore's area*****

Dumbledore groaned as he held his head and rubbed it sorely, "Where am I? This isn't my tent. What's going on?"

Looking around Dumbledore found himself surrounded by an angry mob. As he looked around Dumbledore noticed he was back in the future.

"Ah, it seems I'm back in the future," Dumbledore said as he placed his grandfatherly face on, "It is nice to see you all again. May I ask what has you all so angry?"

"You should know," a witch said as she shoved a letter into his hands, "I should have known that nothing good comes from when a goat and a chicken make a child."

Blinking in confusion Dumbledore read the letter, his eyes growing wide as he did. After a few minutes Dumbledore looked up at the large crowd with a pale and nervous face.

"Ah...you really don't believe this letter do you?" Dumbledore asked nervously as he took a step backwards, "I mean it does point out things with proof to back them up but really? Would you really do anything horrible to me?"

Dumbledore's question was answered by the yell of, "Kill the pink chicken!"

*****Gryffindor's area*****

"W-what's going on?" Dean asked nervously as he looked around the dark cave, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Ron said with a frown, "Last thing I remember was going to sleep in my bed."

A few other Gryffindor's made sounds of agreement.

"Well where ever we are we need to get back to Headmaster Dumbledore," Hermione said logically as she walked towards the cave's exit, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

The Gryffindor's had made it half way to the exit when a flash of light came only to go in a second.

"W-what was that?" Neville asked nervously, "I think something's just appeared."

"It's just a flash of light from the sun," Hermione said bossily as she continued to march forwards, "I'm sure it's nothing."

A dark chuckle came to their ears and Sirius Black walked around the corner, his hair hiding his eyes.

"It's only you Sirius," Ron said with a sigh of relief, "We thought that it might be a dark wizard."

The Gryffindor's jumped as Sirius let out an empty bark like laugh.

"Mr. Black?" Lavender asked nervously.

"I think it's time I taught you all a lesson," Sirius said as he pulled his wand out, "You forget just who my Godson is."

The Gryffindor's let out a scream of terror as Sirius Black descended upon them. This wasn't going to be a lesson that they forgot any time soon.

*****With the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff students and the Teachers*****

Cries of happiness came from the students as they ran about the Great Hall.

"We're back!" Pansy cried out happily, "We're actually back!"

Everyone quietened as Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a small smile on her face.

"Due to what has happened to us I feel that for the rest of the week's classes shall be cancelled," Professor McGonagall said as a wave of cheers washed throw the Great Hall, "I feel that we've _all_ had a long enough History class."

*****In the Founders Era with Harry*****

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Helga asked nervously, "I mean we could just pass it off as one of the many arguments you and Godric are known for."

"I'm sure Helga," Salazar said as he continued to pack his belongings, "I'm leaving Hogwarts. I plan to do something about Lord Markus and allow Harry time with his family. I plan to properly court him and bond with him. Then once we're both comfortable we'll be going to the future."

"Alright Sal," Helga said with a fond look over to where a sleeping Phoenix lay, "I wish you good luck."

Salazar nodded and continued to pack with a determined look in his eyes. This was a chance at a new life with someone who he loved and they loved him back, with the chance to be truly happy and have a family.

Salazar knew that he wouldn't give up this new life, not without a damn good fight.

**The End!**

**So? How'd you like it? I know I said I planned a sequel but I plan to post it as a little mini one shot thing in a new chapter. I know that this fic isn't very good but I tried.**


	15. Chapter 15 Mini Sequel

**Disclaimer: I don't own, have any right and such to Harry Potter so don't sue me! **

**Chapter 15 - Sequel**

Harry giggled madly as he watched his mate come through the floo, tall proud and like a true pureblood.

"I see things have not changed much in the future," Salazar said as he ignored the looks he was getting from the customers in the Leaky Cauldron, "It also seems that Lady Sarah's pub is still around and doing well."

Harry moved forward and wrapped a hand around Salazar's, "Has it changed much?"

"No," Salazar said as he placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead, "Nothing much has changed, only a few bits but nothing to drastic through I find myself thankful for that."

"Guess it shows how truly backwards the wizarding world truly is," Harry said as he lead Salazar through the pub and towards the famous brick wall, "Here we are."

"Love, this is a brick wall," Salazar said with a pointed look, "Not Diagon Alley."

"I see then that this wasn't built in your time," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"No it wasn't," Salazar said dryly, "So will you allow me to see Diagon Alley oh mate of mine? I would like to see just what has happened to the wizarding world...and what your friends have done since they have returned from the past."

"I want to too!" Harry said with a large grin on his face, "I wonder what happened to Dumbledore after Sirius' prank!"

Salazar gave a large shark like grin, "I wonder what they've made of the letter I wrote..."

"What letter?" Harry asked as he looked at his mate, "Salazar...what have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Salazar said innocently as he pointed to the brick wall, "So Diagon Alley?"

"Remind me to never allow you, Sirius and Professor Snape alone in the same room," Harry muttered as he pulled out his wand and tapped the familiar pattern, "Welcome to Diagon Alley love, try not to cause to much chaos and wide spread panic too much alright?"

Salazar gave a chuckle as he lead his mate into Diagon Alley, "Alright love, I'll try to behave."

'Salazar Slytherin is ready for this new world but was the world ready for Salazar Slytherin?' Harry found himself wondering as they walked through Diagon Ally 'Well I guess that the world isn't.'

And Harry was correct...if the screams of shock and terror were anything to go by.

**The End of the Sequel!**

**And that's that! I know it's only something sort but *shrugs* I thought it'd be a nice little ending of sorts and it wasn't long enough to make it into a one shot really.**

**And I'm sorry to those who thought that this fic turned into a crack fic in the end but I've done my very best to make sure it wasn't.**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
